Superstar
by Jewel Sky
Summary: The six ladies meet the first thing about stardom, going to the club and meeting some hot guys. Please R&R!
1. In da Club

Title: In da Club  
  
Author: Jewel Sky  
  
Email: Jewel0Star@yahoo.com  
  
Other Stuff: Sorry this is taking so long, Blame school!!! Anyway, here is the first chapter and I hope everyone likes it!!  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
In da Club  
  
Melissa looks around in the hotel room that she sharing with Dulce, wonding how all six of them was able to make it to the WWE. She puts her bags down next her bed, where Dulce was talking to Riley Calloway, Ashley Garcia, Tyler Dumas, and their boss younger daughter Christine McMahon.  
  
They was going to meet Stacy and Lita, so they can go to the hotel's club and meet some of the other superstar and maybe get to dance with some hot guys too. So after about ten minutes, Lita and Stacy knocks on the door and they head down to club. Riley pocks Melissa on her arm, and points to a group of people at the bar talking and drinking some.  
  
"Look over there it's Jeff Hardy" she told Melissa with a smile, which cause the others to look over at the bar also seeing Matt Hardy with his girlfriend Liz Adams, Katrina and Shane McMahon talking to each other. And then someone walks over to then, and puts his hand on Stacy's shoulder which scared all of them half way to death.  
  
"Ash don't do that, you won't have a girlfriend left if you keep doing that" Stacy told him, beofre given him a hug and a kiss. Than the DJ plays some soft music, and the two left to dance which made the others a little upset since they had no dates. Lita left to go to talk to some friends, as Riley was looking over a Jeff and when Jeff look at her she turns her eyes away to the others.  
  
"Man this sucks, we are in a club with no dates, what is wrong with this picture" Ashley asked, as she starts playing with her dark brown hair.  
  
"I don't, why don't we just go get some drinks" Melissa said, before heading to the bar and everyone sits down after they order their drinks. As Melissa sits down, she can see Randy Orton not too far from her talking to Hunter and his girlfriend Kylie. Randy looks over at Melissa, and winks at her which cause to blush.  
  
It must have been slow music night at the club, cause of all the music was slow songs. Which the girls didn't mine, it's just the part that they don't have anyone to dance with. About five seconds later, as Melissa turns to Dulce she see that she is talking with Chris. Which to her was kind of weird, since Dulce hates Chris Jericho but she didn't asked cause seconds later both of them was gone.  
  
As Tyler, Christine, and Riley was talking three guys walk up to them which cause them to go quiet. Cause it was their crushs Jeff Hardy, Shawn Michaels, and Edge  
  
"How you ladies doing" Edge asked them, and beofre they said anything they look at each other.  
  
"Good" all three of them answer together, then they notice a new slow song was playing.  
  
"Oh by the way I'm Edge, this Shawn Michaels, and Jeff Hardy" Edge told them.  
  
"I'm Riley Calloway, this Tyler Dumas, and Christine McMahon" Riley told them, as the guys look at each of the ladies.  
  
"You ladies want to dance" Jeff Hardy asked them.  
  
"OK" they said together, with out missing a single beat. Riley starts slowancing with Jeff, as Christine with Shawn, and Tyler with Edge also start dancing. Ashley and Melissa watches the other three ladies dance, and didn't see Sean O' Haire untill he wa standing infront of Ashley.  
  
"Hey, I'm Sean O' Haire"  
  
"Hi, I'm Ashley Garcia" she told him, as her light brown eyes didn't move from him.  
  
"Want to dance" he asked her, and before she says yes she looks over at Melissa who shacks her head, saying she'll be fine alone. She drinks some more, as a shadow of someone sits down right next to her.  
  
"Hey, I'm Randy"  
  
"I'm Melissa, nice to meet you" she told him, as she drinks a little bit more of her drink before putting it down. He waits for what seems to be likefive minutes before saying anything.  
  
"Would you like to dance" he asked her, she looks at with her dark chocolate eyes.  
  
"Ok" she told him, as she gets up, and heads to the floor. After Randy wraps his arms around her waist, she see the others dancing with the guys. And see thinks that she see Dulce daning with Chris, she throught she was just seeing people that kind of look like them dancing.  
  
Fin  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I know it's a little short, but there will be longer chapter!! Anywho, I better get started with chapter two, and thanks to all the ladies for letting me use their characters!!  
  
We are all Stars,  
  
Jewel Sky 


	2. The Boss

Title: The Boss  
  
Author: Jewel Sky  
  
Email: Jewel0Star@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Other Stuff: School is going to kill me, I had four tests out seven classes!! But I'm still pushing hard to get this chapter done, so I'm sorry!! I know the first chapter was a little fast, but you will see why in the next few chapters :).   
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Melissa, Dulce, and Christine was sharing a room, as Ashley, Riley, and Tyler was sharing a room across from them. There was a knock on the share room with Melissa, which cause her to look over at the clock and gets up and heads to the door and opens it.  
  
"Good you wake, is the others still alseep" Lita asked, before heading in and seeing that the other two was asleep.  
  
"What about Ashley, Tyler, and Riley" she asked her, as she rubs her sleeply eyes and walks overs to her bag.  
  
"They're wake" Lita told her, as she goes to wake the others and watches Melissa as she walks into the bathroom.  
  
"Time to get up already" Dulce asked, as she gets up and looks around for her bag and see it next to the table.  
  
"Well, you three hurry up, I'll meet ya in the lobby" she told them, before heading out the door leaving the two sleeply heads. About fifthteen minutes later all six of them got to the lobby, where they see Lita talking to Spanky girlfriend Raina, Shane Helms girl Rusty, and Shane McMahon girl Katrina.  
  
"Well, glad you six was able to make it" Laita told them, as the other three leaves to meet their boyfriends.  
  
"Yea, you ready to leave" Riley asked her, as Melissa and Christine both yam.  
  
"Yes, lets go" she told them, as they got to the car lot and see that Stacy was also waiting for them. Tyler, Melissa, Dulce got in with Lita, as Christine, Riley, and Ashley got in with Stacy. About five minutes later they got into the Pepsi Center, and walk in following both Lita and Stacy to Eric and Stephanie.   
  
And as they walk in they see Stone Cold was there also, since Christine was already a valets him anyway.  
  
"Ladies, good to see you, sit down" Eric told him, as they all sit down on one of the black crouch and Eric, Stephanie, and Stone Cold sits on the other side.  
  
"You ladies ready to know about your first match" Stephanie asked tham, and they all shack their heads and gets ready to listen.  
  
"Ok, first Ashley against Gail Kim, Christine against Ric Flair, Riley against Victoria, Dulce agaist Sable, Tyler, agaist Chris Jericho, and Melissa against Molly Holly for the Women's Title" and after Eric said that, Melissa and the others looks at each other.  
  
"Well, we'll see you six tomorrow at SmackDown" Stephanie told them, beofre they said good-bye and leaving the office. They talk the whole time, as they head to the door Riley see her dad Mark and tells the other she'll met them at the hotel and heads over to him, as the others leaves.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Well, there's chapter 2, sorry it's short it looks longer on paper. Anyway, for the matches for the other five of ya, what kind of match do you want, and if want you can add a title and I don't care what kind of title is it or match.  
  
Thanks!!  
  
Jewel Sky 


End file.
